1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light bar for providing an indicator of user input.
2. Background Art
It is known to use indicators in automotive vehicles or associated with consumer electronics to provide feedback to a user of the vehicle or electronic device about the status of the device. In FIG. 1, an interior 8 of an automobile is shown. In addition to the gear selector, steering wheel, and turn signal stalks, the driver has many switches, control panels, knobs, etc. to control entertainment systems, climate control systems, navigation systems, etc. In one example shown in FIG. 2, a user input device 10 has six switches 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, and 22 that may correspond to off, 20% of max, 40% of max, 60% of max, 80% of max, and maximum, respectively. As an example, user input device 10 is a fan control. For the convenience of the operator of the vehicle, user input device 10 is provided with six light emitting diodes (LEDs) 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, and 34, corresponding with switches 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, and 22, respectively. As the operator depresses one of the switches, the corresponding light is illuminated to indicate to the operator that there attempt to depress the switch was successful and also to indicate which setting the fan control, or other control, is being commanded. Note that when a new switch is depressed, the prior switch is overridden or turned off, such that only one switch setting is accessed at any given time. Thus, only one LED is illuminated at any one time. In an alternative, if 60% of maximum fan speed is being requested by the user by depressing switch 18, the corresponding LED 30 is illuminated, as well as LEDs 28 and 26. Additionally, LED 24 associated with off can also be illuminated. In such an embodiment, the user sees a row, or column, of LEDs illuminated relating to the strength of the setting. In yet another embodiment, the LED 24, which indicates an off position, is a different color than LEDs 26, 28, 30, 32, and 34. Each of the systems described in relation to FIG. 2 requires one LED per switch. Furthermore, the panel into which the control/display system is installed is provided with openings for each switch and LED.